Hao and his Herbal Essences
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [ONESHOT] All of Hao's herbal Essences is gone... last time someone used his Herbal Essences the Fire Spirit was called upon to deal with the culprit O.o... Plz R&R... [bad summary]


**Hao and his Herbal Essences.**

**A/N: **This is a one short about Hao and his Herbal Essences dedicated to Jenna who pointed out his very long and shiny hair and found an e-card with Hao on saying 'yes I use Herbal essences'… Enjoy and Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hao or SK etc; I also don't own herbal Essences hair care or dove shampoo.

It was a warm summer's day; the Asakura house hold was quiet for once. Anna had ordered that Yoh go with her to the store and Horo, Ren, Rio and Hao were sat around watching the T.V.

"I think I will go wash my hair." Said Hao looking at his long, brown locks.

"What-ever" everyone else mumbled.

Hao jumped up and ran to the bathroom; Horo was quiet glad he had gone for his butt was aching sat on the floor, and he could now sit on the sofa.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the bathroom; everyone looked lazily in the direction of the bathroom. Hao came out in his red boxers looking very angry.

"Something wrong Hao?" Asked Rio.

"Yes. Someone's used all my Herbal Essences."

"Don't look at me." Said Ren, "I don't use that girly shit." He did not even bother turn from the T.V.

"It's _Not_ 'girly shit' it's wonderful… it keeps my hair long, strong and amazingly shiny."

Everyone sighed.

"Any way, I want to know who used it all." Hao asked walking into the room.

"Well like I said I don't use that girly shit." Repeated Ren standing "I'm going to train." Everyone's eyes followed the Chinese Shaman leave the room then they settled on Hao.

"Well you two?" Hao raised an eyebrow; everyone knew not to touch his Herbal Essences, last time Choco had used Hao's last bit and Hao burnt all his hair off. He never took another shower in the Asakura house again.

"I didn't use it." Said Horo.

"Neither did I. I saw what you did to Choco." Replied Rio.

"Maybe it was Anna or Yoh." Said Horo, Rio nodded in agreement.

"Anna uses Dove shampoo, and my beloved brother knows that it upsets me when someone uses all my Herbal Essences." Horo looked to Rio; it nerved them to think of Hao and Yoh's relationship.

"Well it wasn't me." Said Horo getting up off the sofa. "I'm going to annoy Ren." Horo walked off to Ren's Room.

Hao glared at Rio, he was all that was left and hair like Rio's takes some looking after.

"Don't look at me my long haired friend, I know better than to use your shampoo." Rio turned to watch the T.V.

"I know you do, but I noticed that your Shampoo was all gone, perhaps you became desperate." Hao was edging closer to Rio. Inside Rio's head all he could hear was _'run, run for your life.'_ But he could not move, and it became too late.

About an hour later Ren came out of his room to get some milk. Horo had been knocked out after he would not leave Ren alone.

Ren walked through the living room, into the kitchen got a small carton of milk from the fridge and walked back through the living room; although this time he noticed that Rio was tied to a wooden chair and that Hao had a pair of scissors in one had, and a box of waxing strips in the other.

"Erm…Hao what you doing to Rio?" Asked Ren taking a sip from his milk.

"Interrogating him about my Herbal Essences." Hao said with a slight smile on his face.

Hao placed a wax strip on Rio's leg.

"Did you use my Herbal Essences?" Hao asked.

"No I didn't now let me go you mad man." Rio answered struggling to get away.

"Wrong answer." Hao ripped off the wax strip with one quick motion, Rio yelled out in pain and even Ren winced.

This went on until Rio's legs were completely hair-free.

"I should tell you it hurts ten times as bad on your chest." Said Hao, getting a wax strip ready to place on Rio's chest. Both Ren and Horo were sat on the sofa watching they found it quite funny and Horo often went into fits of laughter when Rio began to swear.

Poor Rio had tears rolling down his face and though hair-free his legs were red raw.

"O.K, O.K… I did use you Herbal Essences…but not all of it I swear…" Rio began to cry more.

"WE'RE HOME." Came a cry from Yoh. He walked into the living room. "Erm…why is Rio tied to a chair…" Yoh asked noticing Rio's legs and the bin full of waxing strips. "And why might I ask are you in you boxers...never-mind" Yoh fumbled in his shopping bag, "Oh, Hao. Here; catch." Yoh threw a small bottle to Hao: he caught it and read the label. "I'm sorry I used the last of your Herbal Essences, but I though if I got you some more everything would be alright." Yoh walked into the kitchen to unpack and Hao just stared at the bottle labelled '_Herbal Essences Fruit Fusions'._

Horo and Ren bust out in laughter and poor Rio began to wail.


End file.
